baby, love's just a piece of junk
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Netherlands menatapnya dari bawah dan tidak melihat bekas luka di wajahnya. / empat kali Indonesia hampir berkata aku mencintaimu padanya. ;; netherlands/indonesia


**pairing. **netherlands/fem!indonesia  
><strong>sinopsis. <strong>Netherlands menatapnya dari bawah dan tidak melihat bekas luka di wajahnya. / empat kali Indonesia hampir berkata _aku mencintaimu_ padanya.**  
>warning. <strong>kind of historical... OOC. absurd. fail. typo(s). OC. mary-sueness...**  
>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

**a/n. **kembali ke angst, _which is totally fail_. & judul yang sumpah nggak nyambung. gampar saya sekarang sumpah. MAAF BUAT INDONESIA JADI MARY-SUE OKE? sumpah, menurut gua, gua bikin indonesia di fic ini kayak bella swan deh sumpah – jadi tolong maafin pikiran saya yang punya obsesi terhadap genre angst orz UHHHHHHHH MAAF NYAMPAHIN ANGST DI FANDOM INI SDFSJDDFSDSL

* * *

><p><strong>baby, love's just a piece of junk<strong>  
><em>'cause there's no thing called love in this war<em>

* * *

><p>;;<strong><br>**

**i.**

Ada seorang pria asing di depan pintunya, koper kecil di tangannya, ringisan bermain di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya, suaranya serak dan begitu ceria.

Indonesia mengedipkan mata saat melihat wajah orang asing itu, putih dan berambut aneh dan semua hal yang menyenangkan terlihat dalam manik mata yang cantik seperti permata itu. Ia mengeluarkan satu desahan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Silahkan, kau bisa masuk," katanya, membentangkan tangannya ke dalam rumah.

Langkah kakinya menggema di telinganya.

(ia mencuri pandangan dari bahunya dan berpikir kalau tak ada lagi orang yang lebih buruk untuk dicintai.)

;;

**ii.**

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai kekhawatirannya dengan orang baru di rumahnya terjadi.

Rumahnya diserang oleh orang asing, letusan meriam dan pistol menjadi lagu pengantar maut, jeritan dan tangisan mengisi mimpi buruknya, kedua matanya menangkap cairan gelap dan berwarna merah yang seharusnya mengalir dalam pembuluh darah manusia malah tumpah di atas lantai kayunya dan terciprat di lukisan sulur tumbuhannya, dan dalam waktu yang singkat, batu-batu nisan mengumpul di kebunnya bagaikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Ia melihat semua peperangan itu dari atap rumahnya dan mengenali wajah seseorang dari ribuan wajah di tanahnya, menyeringai dan berteriak _serang! _pada prajuritnya, menikmati pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam matanya.

Ia jatuh di atas lutut sementara kata-kata _Kenapa kau berbuat ini kepadaku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku mencin__―_terukir jelas di hatinya, begitu menyakitkan – lebih menyakitkan lagi saat ia tak berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bahkan dalam tempat yang paling rahasia dan tergelap dari dirinya.

Jemarinya berlari-lari ke bekas-bekas luka yang telah pudar walaupun warna merahnya masih terlihat jelas di pipinya, mengutuk hati Netherlands yang begitu kejam sampai melukai wajah seorang perempuan. Selendang bersulam sutra miliknya ia lepaskan ke udara, berharap seseorang melihatnya di balik asap-asap berwarna kelabu itu. Bulir-bulir air mata pun membuat jalan di pipinya, dan ia menyalahkan asap-asap beracun yang melayang di langitnya dan kuku-kukunya yang menggali kulit telapak tangannya begitu dalam.

Ia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk rakyatnya yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang kematian dengan suara serak.

(Netherlands menatapnya dari bawah dan tidak melihat bekas luka di wajahnya.)

;;

**iii.**

Indonesia sedang meregangkan kakinya di atap rumahnya saat Netherlands memanjat naik dan duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan pun jatuh di antara mereka, seakan-akan menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan mendengarkan suara lolongan kesedihan sang anjing.

Indonesia memainkan ujung bajunya, berpikir betapa anehnya mereka saat terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini: tidak ada pertengkaran, hanya ada keheningan. Rasanya seperti peperangan yang ia jalani sudah berlalu dan menjadi onggokan buku sejarah yang akan dipelajari oleh calon murid terpelajar. Sungguh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak terpasang dengan sempurna.

Sang personifikasi negara dengan julukan Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu pun memasang pandangannya pada langit, mengetukkan jemarinya ke paha. Netherlands mengayunkan kakinya, berkedip pada bulan.

"Kau tahu kalau semua ini begitu bodoh, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menghitung irama ketukannya dalam hati. "Peperangan ini."

Netherlands memandanginya dan menghela napas. "Kau tahu kalau rasa ingin mendominasi mengalir dalam darahku, Nes. Selalu," katanya.

Indonesia menggumam _aku tahu, selalu_, sambil berusaha menangkap oksigen karena Netherlands mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara selembut selimutnya, membuat sosok Netherlands yang begitu kejam pecah seperti gelembung.

Netherlands mengisap cerutu dan menonton asapnya berdansa dan berputar di udara, Indonesia menontonnya.

(mereka tidak akan pernah berubah, kecuali mungkin suatu hari di mana ia memandanginya dan Netherlands membalas pandangannya.)

;;

**iv.**

Netherlands berdiri lagi di ambang pintunya, dengan koper kecil di tangannya, dan ia tak bisa menolong tapi mengingat saat pertama kali Netherlands mengetuk pintu rumahnya (kecuali kelelahan terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya).

Rakyatnya telah bebas dari rangkulannya yang begitu erat sampai mematahkan tulang belakang. Semua orang bersorak menyambut kepergiannya ke negaranya lagi, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan ciuman-ciuman melayang ke arahnya. Dan saat itu, ia merasa ia tidak pernah akan sebahagia ini selama hidupnya (mungkin bisa jika ia mengucapkan _aku mencintaimu_ padanya dan orang itu membalas _aku juga mencintaimu_).

Indonesia menggenggam erat gagang pintu dan menunduk sementara Netherlands berbisik di atas kepalanya, "Selamat tinggal."

Ia menutup mata dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa karena kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan berkelebat di dalam kepalanya, jadi ia hanya mengangkat dagu dan berbisik di pipinya, "Selamat tinggal."

Netherlands berjalan pergi. Indonesia menutup pintu.

;;


End file.
